In articulated machines, such as, but not limited to, articulated wheel loaders or motor graders, it is important to be able to determine the articulation angle of the machine. This information enables the function of various electronic control systems during the operation of the machine. These systems include, but are not limited to, "steer-by-wire", automatic yaw control, and torque control systems. However, there are several obstacles in trying to determine the articulation angle using present devices. In one embodiment, a potentiometer is used to measure an articulation angle. However, temperature, age and the limited number of cycles due to contact technology, confines its use to less demanding applications. Drift of such devices requires a periodic calibration routine to be executed to ensure satisfactory operation. These calibration routines are time consuming, highly inconvenient, and have to be performed as a separate operation of the machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems identified above.